


Leave Me Alone

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (If You Are Very Squeamish Or Hate Blood, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Body Horror, Disturbing Themes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Graphic Description, Horror, Insanity, Insecurity, Isolation, Mental Instability, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Read With Caution!), shit is gonna go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Why be afraid when you can survive on an uninhabited planet that no loving being knows how to survive on?-Pidge wakes to find themselves stranded with their lion.





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I love,,, voltron...  
> And my kids...  
> Pidge,  
> Hunk,  
> Shiro...  
> And  
> *reads hand*  
> The other whom I love.

They were lost. Abandoned. Taken away... Maybe.

Pidge wasn't sure what happened, but they knew a few things! They even made a checklist! 

Pidge is:

  * A Paladin of Voltron
  * Not A Girl.
  * Confused
  * Tired
  * Lost
  * Hurt



The list wasn't the best.

The last the Pidge could remember was their family - people who they considered family- screaming and falling apart. Not even Voltron could withstand the power of the wormhole. 

They woke up in Green, who gave off a strong feeling of concern. After reassuring the lion the they were okay, they maneuvered from the floor to the pilot chair. 

Upon sitting, they hissed in pain. Blood dribbled from their fingers, metal stuck from their hand and wrist, the fabric of their suit was ripped and scars, new and old, were obvious. They could taste iron and their left leg was numb. Shakily, Pidge pulled up logs and information they thought would be useful; they also pulled up their vitals, just in case.

They seemed fine, other then immense pain coursing through them. They inhaled sharply, checking for any information on this planet that they currently resided on.

They were on an grassy planet, it looked warm, but the air was cold and the land was frozen. The air consisted of nitrogen, breathable, but deadly. The waters were poison and slush. A single drop of water could become frozen in mid-air. It was uninhabited and unlivable. Conditions were not safe for any life form that can not form gratuitous amounts of body heat and didn't have any source of food and drinkable water.

They had never seen this planet, but they instantly despised it.

They went over everything they could, past conferences about the planets, random information, anything.

Nothing.

They wanted to be back at the Castleship. Back with their stupid friends. They wanted to correct Lance and play video games with Keith. They wanted to help Hunk cook and take apart gadgets. They wanted to plan with Shiro and Allura. They wanted to laugh with Coran, who will tell them stories about anything he saw.

Pidge wanted to go home.

Not to Earth; home.

The spent a while trying to find something, anything to signal the others. A flare, a beacon, any thing.

They tried the intercoms:

"This is Pidge Gunderson. Katie Holt. The Paladin of the Green Lion. I am in need of immediate extraction."

Nothing. Not even static.

They scoured the lions panels, finally coming across a button.

A distress beacon!

The wires underneath sparked. They grumbled, messing around with it, careful not to harm themself. 

Pidge, unsure,slammed the button. They cheered, able to send out Green's distress beacon, hoping they'd be found soon.

_What if they never where..._

_No! No! I have to stay optimistic!_

All in all, it took two hours to do all that.

Pidge was grateful or the emergency bunker in the lions. They held cots, a small fridge, bunsen burners (stove?), and a variety of shelves and cabinets.

Pidge only came in here once in a while, routine checks. They never really looked around though.

Rummaging around, they found blankets and a pillow, extra armour, boots, normal clothing (too big-), snacks (hopefully edible), a hazmat suit, and a first aid kit. 

Pidge was quick to open the kit and take inventory:

Gauze, Band-aids, Medical Tape, Tweezers, Cream, and Rubbing Alcohol.

Against their better judgement, they set it aside.

After assessing the contents of the fridge, they found most of the food molded, some salvageable, and waters. 

It wasn't much but it would come in handy.

So they got to work.

-

Pidge was proud of what they had done in such short notice.

They made up a cot for themself, piled all the bad food so it could be thrown out, and arranged the room so it was easier to get around!

With the sense of accomplishment, Pidge took the first aid kit with them to the cockpit.

Pain had seared them as they moved, slowing Pidge's movements.

They sat behind the chair, successfully removing their armour to have full access off the wounds.

They addressed the more serious ones first. 

They stared the metal protruding from their hand, it went all the way through. How it hadn't hurt while it was gingerly used, was a mystery to them. Pidge poked at the offending metal, instantly regretting it.

Pidge screeched at the pain, gasping for air, tears collecting in their eyes. Green's purring turned into alarmed roars, hurting Pidge's head.

They shook their head. No, they could do this! 

They gently clasped their index finger and thumb on the metal, hissing at the dull pain. Taking in a deep breath, the yanked the damn thing out, screaming so loudly they were sure that someone from the next system over could here.

Blood poured quickly, pooling on the floor and staining their uniform. 

Shit.

Pidge quickly grabbed the alcohol and gauze pads, followed by one of the waters they found. 

They doused the wound in water, then used the gauze (covered in alcohol), to clean it up. Afterwards they used clean gauze and medical tape (green!) to wrap it up.

The rest of the wounds weren't as serious, but still life threatening. 

There was a long scar on their leg; not very deep, nicks on their arms, and two deep, narrow scars, horrifyingly identical on their sides. None needed stitches, thankfully, just needing cleaning and to be wrapped up.

After doing that, the needed to asses face wounds, to which they pulled the bunker mirror.

Burn scars ran along their jaw, and a scar on their cheek. They'd heal on their own.

Green had gone back to a rumbling purr. 

Pidge had lifted their head, smiling at the comfortable sensation.

"Green! Are we able to move?" 

At the innocent question, the rumbling ceased. A sharp pin of fear hit them straight in the chest.

The image showed that Green's paws were crushed and the thrusters refused to activate, only sparking when tried. Ice had already settled in the joints of whatever the lion was made of.

They were stuck here.

Pidge coughed, sighing.

"We can make it... We just have to wait. They'll find us. Right?"

Green didn't answer.

It was going to be a long day...

But not to long, they hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is gonna be real long!  
> I'm so excited!   
> :)


End file.
